


Uncomfortable Touch

by rowhibbler



Category: Doctor Who RPF, Mattex - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowhibbler/pseuds/rowhibbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt and Alex take the uncomfortable touch game a little too far on set. This is my first real attempt at smut/pwp. Let me know if it's crap, in fact, any pointers/prompts are great</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Touch

The uncomfortable touch game had always been the game of choice to kill time on set. Matt, Alex, Karen and Arthur egging each other on, seeing who could hold their nerve for the longest, or who would go the furthest. Alex held the record currently for holding Mark Shepperds hand for 10 minutes whilst leaning over and whispering god knows what in his ear. Matt was in a close second for grabbing David Walliams backside, twice. Karen and Arthur had never been able to keep in up for long before giggles got the better of them. Eventually though, it started to get a little boring just playing it on the guest stars, and started playing with each other as well. Once Matt and Alex started dating, they managed to get a whole lot more hands on.  
Sitting by the side of Lake Powell at 6am watching the sunrise, Matt and Alex were in their chairs with his duvet pulled over them for warmth, it was going to be at least half an hour before they were needed for filming, and it was surprisingly cold. They had been flirting with each other since the day they met, and dating for a few months now, not that anyone on set was aware. Matt leant over and wrapped an arm protectively around Alex’s shoulder, to the rest of the cast and crew they looked like they were keeping warm, just friendly co-stars. None of them was aware of Alex’s hand under the duvet. It started by resting on his thigh, then ever so slowly crept up the inside of his leg, suddenly cupping his crotch. Matt gasped, and Alex could feel his growing member under his clothes.   
“’Lex, we are on set, anyone could see” He protested, but, with a slight smirk on her face, her fingers traced their way up and under the waistband of his trousers and pants, teasing her fingers along his hardened length. She held onto him tightly, as Matt shifted his right leg so his foot rested on the edge of the chair, creating a tent of sorts to hide Alex’s actions. Alex started pumping her hand slowly, but firmly.   
“Alex, no!” But she still carried on. Her hand started to move quicker, gripping him tighter, but never looking him in the eye.  
After a few seconds, Karen came bounding up to them shivering with the cold.  
“Mind if I join you under the duvet Smithers?” She asked, wrapping her arms around her middle. Alex looked at Matt out of the corner of her eye, her hand never stopping moving. She could feel the pre come oozing out of his tip, and she ran a gentle thumb over it.  
“Uh…..ungh! No, sorry Karen, uh, it’s full, find your own.” Matt managed to say, he could feel himself getting close. Karen stormed off, Matt incredibly grateful that she had left them.  
“Alex, she could have seen what you were doing? We can’t do this on set!”  
“You seem to be enjoying it to me sweetie.” Came her reply, voice low and husky. Matt’s head rolled backwards, enjoying Alex’s movements, but being very aware that he was about to come on set, not more than 15 feet away from Steven Moffat. Steven approached them shortly after, Alex now pumping her hand hard and quick, eager to make Matt come.   
“Why aren’t you letting Karen share the duvet Matt? Have you seen what she’s wearing today, she’s going to catch her death.” With that Steven went to grabbed the duvet, and pull it off of them, exposing them to everyone. Alex grabbed the duvet tightly, eyes wide.  
“You can’t!” She shouted. “I’m not wearing any trousers.” She whispered, grateful for her quick thinking and acting skills.  
“Do I want to know why Alex?”  
“I spilt water on them a little while ago, they are drying in my trailer at the moment, but I didn’t have anything else to put on. Don’t tell anyone will you?”  
“River Song, your secret is safe with me.” came Stevens reply.  
The mental image of Alex sitting next to him half naked was all the encouragement Matt needed, and he cursed as he came hard into Alex’s hand, with his boss standing in front of him.  
“Uh! Fuck! Oh God!”  
“Are you ok Matt?” Steven enquired.  
“What is it sweetie?” Alex purred next to him, feeling his cock spasm in her hand, his semen covering her fingers.  
“Nothing! Nothing! I just.. er… remembered I forgot to get a card…. For my friends birthday, it’s today, she’ll kill me if I forget!”  
Alex stiffled a giggle, pulling her hand out of his pants, making sure he was all tucked in, bringing her fingers up to her mouth, sucking on them suggestively, making Matt groan in pleasure again, before he remembered Steven was still there.   
“Ok you two, Alex you’ll need to get dressed again soon, you’re needed in about 10 minutes, Matt, just call your friend, I’m sure she will forgive you!” With that, Steven turned on the spot, and walked off.  
“I am so getting you back for that Kingston.”  
“I still win then, the uncomfortable touch game, I’d say you were quite uncomfortable there.”  
She pulled the duvet closer around her, and walked to her trailer, to ‘pick up her trousers.’   
A few months later, they were at the read through for A Good Man Goes To War. Alex sauntered in, wearing a short floaty skirt, and a tight t-shirt. Sitting next to Matt, they made small talk, giving the impression they hadn’t seen each other in a while, and obviously not the impression that they had been in bed together all night. The read through started, and about 10 minutes in, Alex felt Matt’s hand on her leg, rubbing his thumb over her knee. He often did that at home, it didn’t mean anything, or so she thought. His hand moved slowly up her thigh, and slipped under her skirt. She shot him a look out of the corner of her eye, knowing exactly what he was planning. His revenge. His revenge for the incident by the lakeside. Matt’s fingers traced circles around her inner thigh, and he could feel the heat radiating from her core already. He prepared himself to pull her knickers to the side, but was shocked to discover that she wasn’t wearing any as his fingers instantly hit her skin, wetness covering the tops of his fingers. Alex gave him a cheeky smile, telling him without words that she knows what he is up to and this was all for him. With his thumb circling her clit, he eased a finger into her sex, joined seconds later by a second then a third.  
“Demons run when a good man goes to waaar.” Alex read, groaning at the feel of Matt’s fingers inside her.   
“Night will fall and drown the sun, when a gooooood man goes to war.” she continued, shifting in her seat, Matt couldn’t help but look at her, trying her best to hide her pleasure and be a professional.   
“Friendship dies and true love…. Ungh… lies, the night will fall and the daaaaark will rise...”  
“Alex, are you ok?” Steven asked, she looked up from her script to see a few people looking at her concerned, she hadn’t been hiding her pleasure very well.  
“Fine, I’m fine, just have bit of a tummy ache that’s all, think I ate my lunch too quickly.” She stated with a giggle before continuing, “When a good man goes to war.” She gave Matt the evil eye, as he started his lines.   
Matt had forgotten how good her felt around his fingers, pulling his fingers in and out, soaked in her wetness. They continued with the script, reaching the key scene where the Doctor learns Rivers true identity.  
“But that means -” he stated.  
“I’m afraid it does.” Alex replied as River.  
“But you and I- we….” Matt kissed the air at that point, before using his free hand to grab the side of Alex’s head and plant a great big kiss on her lips. Her eyes shot open wide, Matt grinning like the cat that got the cream.  
“Matt, I know you are happy to take any opportunity to snog the gorgeous Alex, but there’s no kiss in this episode.” Steven interrupted as the room clapped and cheered.  
“Sorry sweetie, no snogs for you!” Alex purred, and he pushed his fingers into her even deeper in response. She gasped aloud, trying her best not to come.  
“How do I look?” Matt asked, continuing with the read through. Alex paused slightly, Matt could feel her clamping down on his fingers, so close to tipping over the edge. He used his thumb, and rubbed on her clit hard, the angle hurt his wrist, but he wasn’t going to give up.  
“Uh! …..Amaaaaaaaaazing…….” She moaned, as she came. Her eyes fluttered closed, seeing stars as he continued to pump his fingers into her, watching as she rode out her orgasm.  
The read through finished, Alex straightened her skirt, and made to leave quickly. Karen caught up with her, grabbing her arm and pulling Alex off to the side.  
“Alex, are you sure you’re ok? You were acting a bit strange in there.”  
“Like I said, just had a bit of a tummy ache, it will be fine in a bit.”  
“Alex, you didn’t seem like you were in pain to me, in face, quite the opposite...” Karen trailed off as Matt walked past.  
“Trust me Karen, it was a pain!” With that, she ran off after Matt, preparing her next round of revenge.   
In the end, they decided that they were joint winners of the uncomfortable touch game. Not that any of the other cast members would know about it.


End file.
